My Inmortal
by Charlotte-Riddle
Summary: Ginny, una carta ke no fue leida... please leanlo es mi primer songfic


"My Immortal"  
  
***  
  
I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all of my childish fears and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
  
***  
  
Harry:  
  
Como estas? ja! que ridículo suena eso cuando uno ya sabe cual es la respuesta..., como vas a estarlo, si estas peleando x el mundo mágico, pero déjame hacerte una pregunta... lo vale?, para mi no... se que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero te quiero aquí conmigo... tan hipócrita sueno... sabiendo que lo haces por el bien de la gente... y por el mio? Pero es que no te das cuenta todo lo que sufro, imaginando como lo debes de estar pasando?...  
  
***  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me  
  
***  
  
Si tan solo pudiera estar yo ahí... a tu lado luchando, aunque se que tu no quieres, prefieres que este lejos de todo... cuidando a nuestro futuro hijo... ojalá que no se le ocurra nacer antes que tu regreses... no me gustaría pasar por eso yo sola... aunque se que Hermione esta aqui, cuidándome, tratando que este bien, se que ella te prometió cuidarme... lo esta haciendo demasiado bien... no me deja hacer nada... sobre todo estos últimos meces...  
  
***  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating light but now i'm bound by the life you left behind your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
***  
  
Oh Harry, créeme, ya no puedo mas... es que no debo de ponerme así por el pequeño James y la pequeña Lily... pero ya no tengo fuerzas suficientes... necesito verte, abrasarte... hacerte saber que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras... me mata saber de nuestros amigos... los que ya no están con nosotros... Hermione no me dijo que a Seamus lo habían capturado y torturado por que no les quiso decir donde estaba escondido Draco... y que al final lo mataron... yo me enteré cuando ella hablaba con Lavander... se que no debí en ese momento gritarle que porque no me lo había dicho... y ella me respondió que no quería causarme un mal momento... pero es que no se da cuenta que todo esto me esta volviendo loca, maldita sea! No sabe acaso que ruego que no me lleguen las noticias que tu, mis hermanos... los que quedan, estén muertos?! No sabe que me hace mas daño enterarme después de lo ocurrido?! Ya no soy una bebe, por Dios!  
  
***  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me  
  
***  
  
Antes de terminar solo quiero pedrite una cosa. por favor cuidate, no lo hagas por mi. sino por James y Lily. se que ellos quisieran tener una familia. por que si te pasa algo. yo no lo podria soportar... y cuida a Ron... se que el es fuerte, pero... tu sabes, Hermione lo necesita, como yo a ti... hazlo por ella, cuídalo por ella y por mi...  
  
***  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and though you're still with me i've been alone all along  
  
***  
  
Me despido, esperando volver a verte pronto para poder estar los 4 juntos, como debe ser... y nunca mas separarnos... TE AMO... V.P  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Sñra Virgina Potter:  
  
Lamentamos profundamente comunicarle por el presente que su esposo, el Señor Harry James Potter, falleció el día de ayer después de enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso, venciéndolo, pero dejándolo demasiado débil para poder sobrevivir. Y decirle que por aquel acto le sera entregada la Orden de Merlin de Primera Clase y que se le haran reconocimientos públicos de sus actos.  
  
Nuestro mas profundo pesame, esperamos que usted y sus niños se encuentren bien.  
  
O. Fénix.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
- Tia Mione, que es esto?  
  
- A ver, prestamelo un momento...  
  
Hermione estaba sentada frente al sillón con su sobrina Lily. Ya habían pasado 11 años desde que esas 2 cartas fueron enviadas a las personas que les correspondía... solo que 1 de ellas nunca llego a leer la suya.  
  
- Tia, estas bien?  
  
- S Si Lily...  
  
- Me puedes decir por favor que son esas cartas, tia Mione?  
  
- Veras, esta -dijo señalando la primera- la escribio tu mami poco antes de que ustedes nacieran...  
  
- Era para mi papá verdad? Cuando el estaba luchando?  
  
- Si...  
  
- Y esta?  
  
- Esa es la que le enviaron a tu mamá con la que ella escribió...  
  
- Ahí le dicen que mi papi había muerto?  
  
- Aja  
  
- Y mi mami como estuvo?, digo, por lo que has contado tu y tio Ron, lo quería mucho - Si así es, tu mamá quería demasiado a tu papá...  
  
- Y por eso mami murio, no es cierto?, se fue para estar con mi papá...  
  
Hermione asintió con algo de pesar  
  
- Mi mami murio de tristeza, y por que quería estar con el, y no con nosotros...  
  
- Lily, eso no es verdad, tus padres eran las mejores personas que conocí en mi vida, ella los amó mucho a ti y a James, solo que estaba tan triste que su corazón un día de detuvo...  
  
- Disculpame, no quise decirlo de esa manera...  
  
- No, tu perdoname a mi, yo tampoco...  
  
- No ahí problema...  
  
Hermione le sonrie a Lily, era como verlos a ellos ahí... Lily tenia el cabello de color negro, como su padre y unos ojos marrones que convinaban con sus pequitas... y James había heredado el cabello color fuego del clan Weasley y la rebeldía en ellos de su padre... y por supuesto sus ojos. Al día siguiente Lily y James, empezarían su primer año en Hogwarts, por eso Ron se había llegado a James a practicar Quidditch, el no era tan buen buscador como su padre, sino era un excelente cazador, igual que su abuelo...  
  
Ya estaba obscureciendo, Hermione se despide de sus sobrinos, les da las buenas noches y les dice que sueñen con los angelitos... se queda un rato mirandolos dormir... ella siempre quiso tener hijos, pero nunca los tuvo, propios, ya que para ella James y Lily eran sus hijos... Ron se acerca a ella, la abraza por la espalda, ve a los niños dormir y suspira...  
  
- Dios, como los extraño...  
  
- Yo también Ron, yo también... venga vamos a acostarnos, que mañana se nos viene un día agitadísimo...  
  
- Si, tienes razón anda yendo, voy a despedirme...  
  
Hermione se va a su habitación, mientras Ron se para al frente de las 2 camas... y no puede evitar sonreír con lo adorables que se ven sus sobrinos...  
  
- Buenas noches... Harry, Ginny...  
  
N/A:  
  
Este.... bueno este mi primer intento de songfic, se ke me salio una porkeria, para mi gusto muy poko Ron, casi nada de Harry y sobre todo NADA DE DRACO!!! Yo ke 100pre pense ke mi primer fic iva a ser TODO DRAQUITO!!!, pero no =P la verdad es ke no estaba muy inspirada, para los que no se hayan dado kuenta Lily y James son gemelos... :_: tampoko salieron ellos :_: ¬¬ este... en ke estaba, ah ya, y bueno Ginny se murio después de ke ellos nacieran, no se si las fechas coinciden, no tiro numeros... tenian 20 kuando Harry murio... no puiedo creerlo LO MATE!!! Antes ke me olvide, si tienen kejas d ke esto es una reverenda porkeria eskriban kon konfianza lo ke kieran, ya ke lo hice x un apuesta y mi amigo PePe me dijo ke estba bien... así ke kualkier kosa es su kulpa! Pero si x otro lado, me kieren decir ke estubo bonito (lo dudo) y kositas así, manden igual... soy feliz solo kon saber ke alguien leyo esta porkeria... pero please R&R aun si es para decirme ke de escritora la hago mejro d cantante (y eso ke no han eskuchado komo kanto)... okas me dejo d webis... ya nos veremos otra vez... kuando eskriba una mas decente... y x supuesto kon mas DRACO pa' todos!!! Aunke prestadito nomas, x ke es SOLO MIO!!! MUAJAJA! Ahora si me voy... REVIEW!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
P.D: la kancion es my inmortal de Evanescence... se las rekomiendo... REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
ChArLoTtE RiDdLe-MaLfOy Mi mail es sly_charlotteriddle@hotmail.com  
  
P.D: Lo he vuelto a subir ya ke no me podian mandar reviews. si ahora no salen, please mail me!!! 


End file.
